


Round One

by Vagabond_Sunshine



Series: A Hunter's Travels [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Destiny Crucible Match, Exploding Knives and Swords, Other, Two Guardians shooting at eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond_Sunshine/pseuds/Vagabond_Sunshine
Summary: Remember when Kebe and Osiris thought about having a Crucible match because she just kept running her mouth? Here it is.
Relationships: Osiris/Daughter!Guardian
Series: A Hunter's Travels [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Round One

“Demon and Sagira have limited power,” Shaxx explained in the comms. “To make this interesting and test your skill, I’ve removed your locators and you have three lives per the both of you, choose your battles wisely.” 

Osiris and Kebechet stood just inside the tunnel that lead to Mercury’s future. The Burnout their chosen arena. Both had been making last minute adjustments to their armor as the Hunter turned to the Warlock. “Ready to taste defeat for the first time?” 

“You’re going to regret this,” was the only reply she was given. 

“Just remember, no Reflections.”

Shaxx counted them down. Upon reaching one, the pair walked through the portal before them, each being taken to their respective spawn points. Already Kebechet had taken off, rushing inside the beaten down simulation of a tunnel-like construct from the left side. Her steps slowed greatly upon reaching the area where Control point A would be. She listened carefully, almost straining to hear above the natural hum in this place for any type of movement. 

Not a sound was made. Curious now, Kebechet peered around the corner of the wall she pressed herself against. Leading with her Crimson, she dared to step out. But there was no sign of Osiris.

The Warlock had carefully positioned himself just out of sight behind the column at the back of the arena. From this viewpoint he could see Kebechet check the corner she came around. He took care to aim down the sight of his Garden Prodigy. This would have to be quick and painless if he wanted to end it soon. 

Squeezing the trigger a single bullet fired, aimed straight for the Hunter’s head. It had to be a fraction of a second prior a few rocks slipped free from their places on the walls creating soft thunks from where Kebechet just came from. Out of instinct, she ducked down causing the bullet to go screaming over her head. 

She looked directly where the shot had come from catching the glint off Osiris’ gun before darting forward and jumping up to the broken bridge leading to where Control point C would be. All while firing three times from her gun. Most of the bullets missed Osiris, but one three round burst hit him from his right hip up to his left shoulder. A dull pain as the shields of his armor protected him. 

“Shields at seventy five percent,” Sagira said in her link with him. 

Osiris only grunted in reply. Chasing after the Hunter now via the stairs to his left. Barely coming around the turn, the Warlock was met with a knife coming straight toward his face. His reaction to snatch the wrist that held the blade and yank. Kebechet stumbled forward, hissing as her arm was twisted in such a way her knife fell from her hand, clattering to the floor. 

It didn’t stop her from holding her gun to Osiris’ midsection and firing as many times as she could. She had gotten two bursts off before Osiris whirled her around, wrenching her arm behind her back. He forced her to her knees with this, pressing the barrel of his gun to the base of her neck. 

Kebechet barely heard the click of the trigger being pulled, the bullet slamming into her armor’s shields with authority. At such close range the protectiveness of the shields was gone in a heartbeat. Blood thrummed in her ears with slight panic, she needed to get out of this and quick. But it would be painful. 

Stretching one of her legs out behind her, Kebechet jerked her body. She felt and heard something crack and tear in her shoulder while she moved, but care was cast aside as she swept Osiris’ legs out from under him. He landed hard, catching sight of her turning to look at him, a Crimson held to his face. 

Next thing he knew, Sagira was bringing him back outside near one of the broken constructs as Shaxx spoke into his comm, “Two lives left.”

In that brief contact, Osiris learned, as he always had. Kebechet was fast, but of course she was, therefore he would need to be faster if only to avoid her running off and healing. She’s also keen on being aware of most things but not all, there had to be a way to exploit that. These thoughts ran through the Warlock’s mind as he sprinted to where he had died previously. If he was fast enough, Demon wouldn’t get the chance to heal Kebechet’s shoulder. That would be advantageous. 

Running over the tattered remains of a rug bearing the symbol of his followers, Osiris took aim. He had his finger on the trigger when he lept up the steps. To his surprise, Kebechet hadn’t moved. Instead, she had been waiting, holding her gun up while she crouched, both firing the moment they saw each other. 

It was clear Kebechet’s left arm hadn’t been healed. Just as Osiris had hoped for as it hung limply at her side. This proved to his benefit, because of the injury the Hunter’s aim suffered greatly. The kick back of each shot fired caused bullets to hit the wall just to the right of the Warlock or barely graze his shoulder. 

Kebechet swore under her breath as one of Osiris’ bullets struck her in the shoulder, almost knocking her off balance. Another hit her in the ribs, once more her shield was gone. It’s time to flee, the Hunter thought turning to take off. She had barely taken a step to getting away when a bullet tore through her knee. A shriek left her throat as she tumbled to the floor. 

Rolling onto her back she raised her gun again only to have it kicked from her hand. The same boot to do that now pressed on her chest, keeping her pinned to the ground. Not a peep left Kebechet’s mouth as Osiris shot her. Demon materialized a moment later, the wings and lower carapace of his lady bug shell lazily spinning around him as Kebechet’s body dematerialized. 

A second or two later, the pieces of shell that were suspended jumped before closing back to Demon’s small form. The ghost then vanished in a small burst of light. It was something interesting for Osiris to see, back before Shaxx took over the Crucible, if a guardian was slain the match would end. No Ghost would appear to protect from permanently killing a Guardian. This was entirely new...

Kebechet tapped the front of her helm where she had been shot, laughing to herself, “Didn’t think he would actually do it.”

“Don’t let your mind wander,” Shaxx spoke into her comm. “You are tied at two lives a piece.”

“I got it covered,” she replied feeling Solar light burn in her chest. Her super was charged, but she had to be wary of when to use it. Osiris was a Dawnblade after all. Using this type of light against her father would be a waste if she didn’t use it at just the right time. 

The Hunter committed this to memory, swapping the Crimson for the Recluse. A gun that was her pride and joy after the hell she had gone through to get the damn thing. But it proved to be well worth it as she stepped to where Control point B usually was. Almost at the center of the map, she stood atop a rectangular construct looking around and listening. 

She didn’t have to wait long, the familiar ring of a super charge being cast echoed off the simulated stone walls. Kebechet barely had time to see Osiris jump into the air as he threw a sword at her. Leaping from her perch, she could feel the searing heat as the blade exploded where she just was. This was her chance, while using her second jump to gain height above the construct, Solar light coated her form. Only rather than create swords of fire, as it had done to Osiris, her light moved to her arms creating three knives in each of her hands. Tucking her arms around herself for a moment, she flung them out watching the projectiles leave her finger tips.

Osiris had managed to throw one last sword before he was literally shot out of the air by Kebechet’s knives. He landed back on the bridge with a loud thud and a crack or two, the wind knocked from his lungs. It hurt, all of it. He sat up in time to see the sword he threw slam into the Hunter and explode, sending her body slamming into the wall she was set to land by. He watched her ghost appear before looking down at the six knives in his chest. 

This wasn’t much of a super charged attack, he started to think, reaching for the handle of one of the blades. The moment he moved all six exploded. 

A moment later, Osiris was brought back. He took the time to look over himself to ensure he had been pieced back together in whole. The force of that explosion was enough to destroy most in its path. He could see now why Kebechet spoke so highly of its use. Ignoring Shaxx telling him about the one ‘life’ he had left, Osiris walked away from the back wall of the arena. Leaping up to the broken bridge, opposite the side he had been eviscerated.

From there, Osiris could see Kebechet crouched just in front of the construct. He could tell by the way her head would tilt or the way she would look one way then the other, she was listening. A brief smile tugged at his cheek while he swapped his scout rifle for the Null Calamity and took aim. 

A single bullet struck Kebechet in the shoulder, turning she could see her father. She leapt over the construct as Osiris jumped from his perch. Hunter and Warlock moved toward each other, both opening fire upon landing.

Kebechet dove out of the way of Osiris' firing path in a Hunter’s dodge, standing and letting her Recluse have at it. She only wished she could have seen his face as void filled bullets cut through him like butter. Watching him slump back on a set of steps would have to do. 

She waited a moment before walking the halls once more. She still had one more revive to Osiris having none, she could afford the time before finishing the game. “I’m surprised you haven’t charged head on to end this,” she called checking her corners. “All you did was argue with me on the way here.”

“You didn’t give me much of a choice,” the Warlock’s voice echoed off the walls. “I suppose this would be considered our version of a father-daughter dance.”

“That when a kid stands on their dad’s shoes and he just steps side to side?” Kebechet responded following the echoes best she could. “Because this is a pretty screwed up version if so.”

“Something like that,” came the reply followed by a chuckle. “For as much as I fought you on coming here, I will say I find this… entertaining. Ikora has told me of your path of destruction in the Crucible. You’ve given me the chance to see it first hand.”

“So… You’re having a good time?” the Hunter questioned now crouched under the toppled construct just behind the column at the back of the arena. “The way you talk sometimes makes it hard to tell.”

A golden light appeared behind Kebechet. Groaning she started to turn, “I told you no Refle--”

Her voice died in her throat, Osiris stood there Dawnblade in hand and wings of flame unfurling from his back. “I happen to be having a great time,” he said, raising the blade. 

A strange scream left the Hunter as she dove out of her hiding place, a flaming sword following after. She had just enough time to get out of the way as it exploded on the wall she ran past. Get up the stairs, through the hall and get outside, that was the plan. It would have worked too had Kebechet not bounced off a corner wall while she looked back at Osiris. 

There was barely a moment to regain footing before a sword pierced the Hunter’s back. “Shit,” she hissed though strained as the blade exploded a second later. 

“No lives left on either side!” Shaxx shouted into the comms. “I’m on the edge of my seat!!” 

Osiris wasted no time racing straight up the middle of the arena to get outside. Kebechet was just coming to enter the center door when they saw each other. She was ready, Solar light starting to coat her form. “That won’t work,” the Warlock warned.

The Hunter had her arms tucked around herself, one set of knives already formed in hand when Osiris rushed forward. Running the sword he held through Kebechet’s midsection. A strangled sound left her as she grabbed the front of Osiris’ robes. 

“This is my victory,” he said calmly over the roar of fire. 

He then heard soft laughter, that only grew as did Kebecht’s grip on his armor. “No,” she coughed. “This is what we call a tie.”

Osiris watched her raise her other hand, three blades being flipped delicately to where she could close her fist around the handles. Then she struck. Quick as a viper, the blades were shoved into the Warlock’s chest. 

As Kebechet pulled her hands away both sword and knives exploded. The sound alone was enough to rattle the walls of the Burnout.

“I’ll admit...” Shaxx spoke as the two guardians were brought back outside the portal of the arena. “I didn’t expect this.”

“What  _ did _ you expect?” Osiris asked pulling off his helm.

“I could have snapped off my other horn with anticipation,” the titan shouted again, “And you end it like that?!”

“Oh man,” Kebechet sighed sitting herself on the ground only to lay back. “Not a tie, damn Shaxx, I think we’ll have to borrow another map.”

“Talk to me when you’re ready, Young Wolf, but don’t forget your end of the bargain.”

“Never do,” she replied as the comm channel was closed. “What?” she asked as Osiris looked down at her, arms crossed. 

“Bargain?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kebechet deadpanned waving her hand in the air. “I’ll say this, you really haven’t lost your edge.”

“And yours grows ever sharper,” Osiris replied pulling out the three familiar cubes. “If we’re done here, there’s work I need to tend to.”

“Wait,” the Hunter said standing quickly. “You said I’d regret this but I thought it was pretty fun… did you really have a great time?”

The Warlock smiled turning to face Kebechet straight on. Gently, he gripped her shoulders, “I did, my little wanderer. Your skills against a Lightbearer are as good as they are against minions of the Darkness.” 

He then pulled her close, something Kebechet never expected. Even less expected were his words that followed the action, “I’m proud of you.” 

She smiled, returning the hug before stepping back, “Don’t bet on being able to sneak up on me like that next time.”

“I don’t gamble,” Osiris replied opening a portal. “But if I did, well, I’d say would win.” 

“Uh-Huh,” Kebechet laughed seeing her father off. Once the portal closed, she turned starting to walk out of the Forest. Round two would have to wait. Shaxx was a patient Titan, but only for a few minutes longer than others. It was best not to keep him waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to acexfdiamxonds who said they'd love to see this! I hope I didn't disappoint!! 
> 
> Side note on how the Dawnblade and Blade Barrage work here. Being hit by both a million times now I saw that the Knives will hit you or the spot next to you and you have a second to get away before they explode (9 times out of 10 I get exploded anyways because the radius.) The delay on the Dawnblade is way less than that, it explodes almost the second of touching you or anything else, except as seen in the Curse of Osiris trailer, when it doesn't while he's holding it. So yeah <3


End file.
